Sage Blaze: Before being First Mate 1
Sage Blaze took a deep breath and opened her orange eyes. Below her the majestic blue ocean greeted her with a cool sea breeze. Every time she would gaze at the beautiful waters she had to take a deep breath. She crossed her legs and stood up. One wrong move and she would fall to the rocky shores. “Oi! Sage!,” Sage glanced behind her and saw her best friend Gavin Thunders. He was wearing his usual outfit. An orange hoodie under a green T-shirt, jeans tucked under hiking boots . His axe was on its usual place underneath his calloused hands, a fishing rod was on his free hand. Along with him was his twin sister Charlotte, her dark curls in a ponytail and her marvelous blue eyes sparkling in the sunlight. She was wearing a white cotton blouse with frills and pockets, denim mini shorts and high tops. She was carrying her pet cat named Neko who mewed contentedly in her arms. She set down Neko and patted his pink fur, although Sage never knew why Neko was pink she always forgot. “Hey Sage!,” Charlotte greeted waving, she ran towards Sage and gave her a big hug. “Hi Charlotte,” Sage said barley able to breathe as Charlotte gave her a tight squeeze. “Guess what?,” Charlotte said when she released Sage. “What?” “There’s this girl Sanji or was it Sinja? “ Charlotte said. “Sonja,” Gavin reminded. “here you go,” Gavin handed her a lemon flavored lollipop which Sage accepted happily. ‘Yeah Sonja, she’s looking for crewmates for her pirate crew.” Charlotte said picking Neko up again. “She’s waiting for volunteers at the Gold Roger Bar.” “So?” Sage said nonchalantly but she couldn’t help feeling excited as she unwrapped her lollipop and began sucking it. “Well you’ve always wanted to be a pirate so….” Charlotte and Gavin began but was cut off by Sage. “THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU VERY MUCH!!!!!,” Sage yelled tears overflowing from her orange eyes, she hugged Charlotte fiercely and kissed Gavin on the cheek five times, which was impossible to do since she was eating a lollipop. “Thanks guys I’ll never forget you!!!,” and with that she ran trails of dust and her foot prints left behind. Charlotte sighed stroking Neko’s pink fur, “What do you see in this girl Gavin?”Gavin smiled and scratched his dark hair, his face was a bit red and had small dots from the lollipop. "I don’t know Char, but there’s something about her that I’m attracted to,” Gavin blushed. Charlotte shook her head but smiled too, “You do know girls like her tend to break little boy’s hearts.” “She won’t,” Gavin said reassuring him and Charlotte.” And I’m not a little boy.” Charlotte scowled at him, “ What makes you think so?” “I just know,” “Idiot,” Charlotte remarked. “Out of the way !Out of the way !,” Sage yelled as an oncoming pedestrian walked towards the entrance of the Gold Roger Bar. “Out! Ou-“ but it was too late the two bumped into each other. Sage moaned something heavy was on her chest. She opened her eyes. This time it wasn’t the ocean greeting her, instead it was..... “Pervy guy!!!” Sage exclaimed. ‘Pervy guy’ tried to stand up but ended up touching Sage’s chest. “Bastard! Get off!” “Oh hehe sorry, “ Pervy guy said finally able to stand up. ”and my names not Pervy guy it’s—“ “Yeah I know your name is—“ “Dash Rodriguez! One of the most coolest person in Loguetown,” Dash said proudly stepping forward only stepping on Sage’s chest again. “Wha- oh sorry.”Sage said nothing instead she bit Dash’s leg. Hard. “Oi quit biting my leg!!,” Dash commanded shaking leg. Finally Sage let go. Dash was wearing a black mucsle shirt and jeans, a long sharp hunting knife was in his pocket. “That was for my chest you shitty bastard.” Sage said angrily dusting her skirt as she stood up. “why are you going here anyway?” “Is it a crime to go here?” Dash retorted. “Is it a crime to ask a question?” Sage shot back. “Nice, I’m here for that pirate thingy with Sonja,” Dash said. “I guess you are too, huh?” “You bet,” Sage said reaching for the doorknob. “Wait a minute ever heard the term Awesome first?’ Dash said as he slapped Sage’s hand away. “Whatever you say,” Sage said checking her nails as Dash turned the knob, “Though I do believe the term is ‘Ladies First’,” Dash froze but opened the door, “Fine go in first for all I care,” “Thanks,” Sage said scanning the bar. It was dark, some of the tables were upside down. A bartender was wiping a beer mug on the counter. “I don’t see this Sonja…” Dash began. Sage looked around again and saw a lone girl with dark yellowish blonde hair and violet eyes. She wore a V- collared shirt that was violet, a black leather jacket with violet designs and yellow gloves. Down she wore black bell bottoms and boots, a gray leather canister was chained to her belt and gray boots, Sage thought although she couldn't see the top part of it for her pants weren' tucked in her boots. Sage guessed that this was Sonja. “Hey mates," Sonja set her feet on top of the table and crossed them. "So guess you're volunteering to join my cre is that right?,” Sonja asked, while putting her hands behind her head. “Yeah, “Sage and Dash said. “Well come on in then,” Sonja motioned for them to sit. The two sat on the nearest chair next to Sonja who was fingering her leather canister. “Names?” “Sage Blaze,” “Dash Rodriguez,” Dash said. “And may I just say how beautiful you are today,” he added. Sonja looked like she was facing a two headed freak instead of Dash but she quickly regained her composure . “Like it?” Sonja asked sarcastically. "My face was always this way without make-up, I don't need some compliments from a guy with a weird attitude! Now back to buisness," Dash looked at Sage with a was-it-something-I-said look. "I need crewmates now but I have requirements after all this is my Fool Proof Plan #1," she stood up, walked around the two of them and stopped just in front of them. “Requirements?” Sage asked. “Yeah I need a first mate so you two need to…” The two leaned closer straining to hear what Sonja would say. “Fight each other," Sonja gave them an evil smirk..... Category:Stories